love is not easy
by trutenstories777
Summary: sequel to love me not
1. Chapter 1

*BOOM*the cieling exploded and a chimera animal grabbed me. i punched in the face but it did nothing. i went ssj2 and used a special beam cannon but nothing could faze the porquipine chimera animal shot its quills impaled my limbs trapping me aginst a wall.a last quill was shot at my head. but i didnt get hit. i opened my eyes to see lettuce with her head impaled by a quill. i saw letuuce fall to the ground."LETTUCE AHHHHH" i screamed as it all went black.i woke up in the hands of the hair its not normal. "am i lssj" i asked my self as the chimera swallowed me whole "its the end i cant do anything...lettuce is dead... LETTUCE" i screamed as i became a lssj4. i made the monster emplode with a super destructive i yelled as i caught sight of him i appeared behind him obliterated his body with a omega kamehameha. i reverted back into a sayain and grabbed the dragon balls SHENRON BRING THE ONE CALLED LETTUCE BACK TO LIFE** I CANNOT ** that day i went to lettuce's funeral.i went to her apartment and cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A lonely heart named lettuce

"So mint can you tell me more about lettuce"i asked "well" she said "she was very shy before we found her,she likes to read and is very romantic". "oh" i said "you like her dont you,well we talked and she likes you too she said she thinks your hot" she started laughing as i phone rang "hello" "oh hi gohan how are you, you defeated cell well thats great,WHAT krillin and android 18 are getting married wait what goten who is goten mom is having another son ok ill call her soon come visit me in tokyo soon ok bye" "who was that" lettuce asked as she walked in 'oh my brother gohan" i said as a meta cooler shot a death beam at lettuce. i easily reflected back at him and destroyed him but the explosion knocked me out.

_lettuce's PV_

I sat in a chair in his room waiting for him to wake up. I noticed he had a scar on his face i decided to lean over and check it out carefully trying not ot wake him woke up as i was leaning over him he raised his head and our lips met.i walkedout of the room sitting down next to mint.i grabbed her tea and drank it all in one gulp."HEY that was mine" "...i dont care right now,i-i kissed k-k-kinto" i told her."did he like it"she asked."i dont know he was asleep and it was an accident,but i loved it".

kinto's PV

"..." i was silent all morning."what wrong" mint asked sipping tea.'i had a dream where...lettuce kissed me" i told mint as i gave her a cup of tea tea."are you sure it wasnt a dream" "what do you know " i asked her. "letuuce told me it wasnt a dream" "YES" i yelled DID YOU SAY heard lettuce screaming at a customer."lettuce what did he say" "he called me a little fucking tramp because he ordered ginsing tea not green tea".I then walked over to the mans table and broke the his arm before saying"CALL HER THAT AGAIN SO I CAN KILL YOU i then threw him out the window "mint DONT call 911 this man needs to learn that you cant say that to a woman" i said walking over to lettuce giving her a hug "that man can never bother you again" i told her. she was hugging me very tightly.

"th-th-thank you kinto" "no problem that man got what was coming to him and well i have had feelings since i met you and i feel like we should be to- i was inturuppted by a kiss .I saw in the corner of my eye mint with a devilish smile, but i didnt care all i wanted to do is kiss lettuce. i used instant instant transmission to transport us to her phone rang giving us a break for air."hello hi gohan,what you didnt know i was adopted,my dad was broly didnt dad tell you,wait where is dad is he dead again ok its in the purple box in my room ok bye" "kinto" "yes?" she again brought me into another fell asleep arm in arm in her king sized bed. "Where did they go" said mint awstruck back at the cafe.

A/N: kinto looks like goten in GT but his hair is teen gohan like-ish can go lssj but he prefers not to use it because he goes out of control


	3. Chapter 3

i flew to the cafe and saw mint there crying"whats wrong" i asked her."its gohan he is dead"she said with tears rolling down her face"well im sorry i said hugging no i thought as she gave me a was silence "i dont know what to do you kissed me ichigo kissed me WHY IS LIFE SO HARD"i screamed.

"do you have fellings for ichigo" she said."no" i told her"me" she asked i was without thinking i kissed her passionatlly on the lips pinning her to the ground."i then gave her kisses on her walked in but didnt see us. i rolled off her and picked her up."where do you live"i asked."in a mansion"she replied."ok lets go" i said kissing her."what about gohan"."who cares"i told her as we were walking to her home."are your parents home" i asked."no they are at a ball" she said as we entered her layed in her bed and fell asleep together arm in arm._ Dej'a vu_

(A/N lettuce could be brought back but i didnt want to for some reason also read and fave the stories of the one and only

"sora's wifey" she is a great author :3)


	4. Chapter 4

She was still sleeping when i woke up.i kissed her on the head and got dressed.i walked into the kitchen and saw turles drinking his coffee and reading the news paper."you know im a super saiyan"i told him"youre a super saiyan huh well i want a super sayain grand kid"."you know my dad is the legendary super saiyan and i can become a lssj4"i said."WHAT AN LSSJ4 YOURE THE MOST POWER FULL BIENG IN THE UNIVERSE"he screamed so louldy that it woke up mint."well you can say it that way"."hey honey "mint said as she walked in and kissed me."hey mint would you mind if im ssj "i said as i went ssj in front of her."cool do that during sex" she said not noticing her dad staring at her."umm honey please dont say that again"he said obviously freaked out."where is tsunade"i asked."back in leaf"he told me."mint wanna go to leaf"i said grabbibg her hand."ok"she said"car plane or trai-"i interuppted her by using instant transmission."we are here"i tryed to kick me in the head but i threw him into a wall."lee how are you"i said to the man walking out of the wreckage."good and who is this lovely woman"he asked."my girlfreind" i said giving him a dirty look.i heard 2 people screaming i walked over to see naruto in a crater while sakura was standing over him."sakura'i said getting her attention."hi kin-kin" she said using my nickname."dont call me that sis"."sis?" mint asked while glaring at the pink haired woman."she is like my sis,naruto come on out of the hole already" i said as some one apeared behind me.i punched him in the face."sorry naruto, you suprised me"i told him helping him up."hey naruto wanna train"i asked"hell yeah" he said.'mint stay with my sis nodded then me and walked to the training grounds."hey naruto wanna see a cool jutsu".i formed the chidori in one hand and the rasengan in the other.i then clashed my hands together and formed an energy wave.i released screaming OMEGA KAMEHAMEHA and obliterated the forest i was aiming at."its 9 i have to go bye" i said using IT to pick up mint and take her then fell asleep together on the couch watching SAW III

(A/N:omega kamehameha is like final kamehameha but it involves the chidori and the rasengan ps IT means intant transmission srry for the sudden change up with the pairings :3)


	5. Chapter 5

"so kinto what is the tree of might"she asked."well when i was young youre father came and planted a seed that would soon grow into the tree of might,if you eat the fruits on the tree of might you will become powerful,but my father killed him, and i secretly brought him back with the dragon balls the next day,and by our ages i guess he already had you" i told her."so my dad is a bad guy" she asked."not anymore"i told her."i love you so much" i said kissing her grabbed my arm and placed it on her chest.i blushed she then brought me in for walked in"mint honey do the thing i taught you"she said scaring us both.i fell on the floor and mint cut her leg on the side of the table."tsunade look what you did"i said as i put my hands over mints leg and healed it with my chakra."are you ok mint" i asked kissed me like she never had kissed me kissed me like she wanted it.i looked and tsunade had left i then pinned mint on the bed she took off my shirt then i unhooked her bra and pulled her shirt slowly removed her bra i grabbed her breast fondling it as we kissed. she threw her self on the bed and i noticed she had no panties on. she then took off my pants and lightly stroked my member she then took it into her mouth sucking and licking it at her head bobbed up and down i licked the cum off of her lips and she pinned me down and she placed my member at her enterance.i pulled her towards me and she screamed in pain."keep going" she said after a few minutes. she started moving at a steady pace and she screamed as we came together."i love you mint" i said as we both fell asleep together arm in arm


End file.
